Sticks and Stones May Murder Your Friends and Influence People
'''Sticks and Stones May Murder Your Friends and Influence People '''is a comic episode of Beyond Belief. Purchase Purchase at Image Comics Cast * Frank Doyle * Sadie Doyle * Donna Donner * Mr Fuzzyface * the Tree Cultists * The Tree Plot Concerned about what the events of the previous comic could mean for Donna, the Doyles return to her house to check on her, only to discover that she is missing. On the advice of Mr Fuzzyface, they travel to the Tree Cultist's leader's house. Inside Barry's home, the Tree Cultists are preparing Donna for sacrifice. Barry worries that they are not following the ritual properly, but the tree pressures him to hurry. The Doyles arrive, interrupting the Cultists, and demand that the Cultists let Donna go. Frank threatens them with a "magic wand" which The Tree reveals is just a regular branch. Mr Fuzzyface tells the Doyles that the house is now surrounded by trees. The Doyles ask him to distract the Cultists with his more monstrous form while they rescue Donna. The Cultist ready themselves for battle against Mr Fuzzyface, and The Tree transforms them into tree-people (apart from Barry, who remains human so that he can sacrifice Donna). Frank distracts the Cultists by pointing out that Barry is the tree's favourite. The tree-people/Cultists apologise. Mr Fuzzyface attacks Barry, and the Doyles untie Donna. While the Doyles are distracted, The Tree transforms Barry into a giant stone monster. He knocks down Mr Fuzzyface and demands the Doyles return his knife so that he can complete the ritual. Frank readies himself to fight Barry, but before he can Sadie steps in, reminding Barry of his wife, Ruth. The Tree assures Barry that Ruth will return to him but it's too late - Barry is defeated. The Doyles burn The Tree by pouring some of their liquor on it and setting it on fire. It is then that The Tree reveals that is did not use the sacrifices to give power to the Tree Cultists, but the prevent the escape f old and terrifying gods. With The Tree dead, the old god rises from the ground ready to bring about the ends times. Frank and Sadie don't notice however, they're distracted by a much larger problem: they're out of liquor. Continuity * This is the fourth comic book episode of Beyond Belief. * This issue was released on March 2, 2016. * The previous comic issue is Some Things Under the Bed are Dueling (BB #2). * The next comic issue is Dismemberments of Things Past (BB #4). Production * Writers: Ben Acker and Ben Blacker * Pencil Art & Cover: Phil Hester * Ink Art: Eric Gapstur * Color Art: Mauricio Wallace * Letter Art: Taylor Esposito * Cover Art: Phil Hester and Marshall Dillon * Beyond Belief logo design: Chris Eliopoulos * Packaged & Edited: Nate Cosby of Cosby & Sons Productions * Book Design: Nate Cosby & Vincent Kukua Category:Beyond Belief episodes Category:Graphic Novel Episodes Category:March 2016 segments